fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Kenny Kramer
With the Libertarian Party nomination secured, Kenny Kramer is officially set to wage a "guerrilla" campaign to become the next mayor of New York City. The man who inspired the wacky Cosmo Kramer character on the hit television show Seinfeld received the nomination at the New York LP convention in Manhattan on April 28. Kramer, 57, said he plans to run a "guerrilla-type" campaign -- much like Jesse Ventura's successful bid for governor of Minnesota in 1998, when the former wrestler "came out of nowhere" to stun state Democrats and Republicans. "The situation between me and Jesse is very similar," said Kramer. "He is a celebrity, and many people thought his campaign was just a publicity stunt, which is what many people may think of me. "But I believe that when people see I'm serious about the job and informed on the issues, they will see me as a favorable alternative." And like Ventura, Kramer said his campaign will exploit his celebrity status -- which he gained in the early 1990s when the Seinfeld show became a ratings blockbuster for NBC. With his connection to the popular Cosmo Kramer character -- he lived next to the show's co-creator Larry David and served as the model for Jerry Seinfeld's larger-than-life fictional friend -- Kramer launched the "Seinfeld Reality Tour," busing tourists to New York City landmarks made famous by the Seinfeld show. The tour is now in its sixth year. After almost a decade in the public spotlight, the New York Times said in a recent article that Kramer may "have better name recognition than any other candidate for mayor." Kramer acknowledged that some people may harbor doubts concerning his credibility as a political candidate. He also admitted that in 1997, when he sought the Democratic Party nomination for mayor, he did so mainly for publicity. But Kramer -- who has held an eclectic mix of jobs, including stand-up comedian, reggae band manager, karate coach, and disco jewelry manufacturer -- said his current bid for mayor is no joke. "Four years ago, when I sought the Democratic nomination, everyone knew that nobody was going to beat Republican Mayor Rudy Giulianni," he said. "But now, Giulianni is going to be term-limited out of office and the seat is up for grabs. "I believe it is an excellent opportunity to show voters that there is an alternative candidate who can win. I'm in it to win it. And this time I'm not kidding." New York LP State Chair Richard Cooper said Kramer's nomination will be a major boost to party name recognition. "state party has received inquiries and expressions of support as well." "Obviously, I need to stand on issues that mesh with ideas, but they must also be saleable to New Yorkers," he said. "Already I know that I will focus on ending victimless crimes such as drug use. But right now, I have other immediate challenges to face." In order to raise money and awareness of his campaign, Kramer said he is waging an all-out media blitz, and plans to continue doing as many interviews as he possibly can. "I've been doing radio morning, noon, and night, and even television appearances," he said. Kramer also said he plans to buy ads in local newspapers such as the Village Voice and on local cable television.